


We'll Keep This Between Us

by Leonard_Snart_Robber_of_ATMs



Series: TF Anon Kinky Meme Fills [3]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Double Penetration, Mildly Dubious Consent, Oral Sex, Sticky Sexual Interfacing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-22
Updated: 2016-02-22
Packaged: 2018-05-22 16:49:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6087271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leonard_Snart_Robber_of_ATMs/pseuds/Leonard_Snart_Robber_of_ATMs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bluestreak and Mirage want to talk to some of their favourite gladiators, but, to their excitement, their trespassing has some welcome consequences.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We'll Keep This Between Us

**Author's Note:**

> Anon Fill: http://tfanonkink.livejournal.com/13205.html=15644565

"Oh, come on, Blue!" Mirage whispered to the other young noble behind him as they crept through the deserted stands of the gladiator pits in Kaon, his young friend looking giddy as well as nervous as he followed behind the red mech. "You sure that we won't get into trouble? Or... Killed?" Bluestreak asked, swallowing nervously although his optics shown with barely concealed excitement.

Mirage scoffed at his companion. "We're fanmechs! Course they won't kill us! Besides, you said that you wanted to see them up close... And possibly talk to them." The red Cybertronian smirked as he jumped down from the stands to the sands of the arena, venting happily as Bluestreak landed beside him. "Could you imagine if the TWINS got involved?" He added, shuddering at the very thought, pressing back against the smooth steel wall, hugging it as he slowly, and quietly, moved towards the doors that led into the area where the gladiators stayed, peering out at the guards, unsure of what to do to get them away from the door that led to their goal.

Bluestreak come up beside his friend, looking at the two burling looking guards as well, unsure of what to do about them before looking around to where his red companion went off to, frowning when Mirage leaned down and picked up a piece of steel, the remnant of a sword, and tossed it out and away from them, the blade spinning and catching the light before it landed atop an armoured body with a loud 'clang'.

Quickly jerking his companion out of sight and into the shadows, Mirage held a digit to his lip plating as the guards became alert from the sound. "Think one of 'em is still alive?" One asked, servo on his sword as he began to leave his post and move towards the noise, his comrade following with a spear. "Dont' think so." He answered as they passed the two hidden fanmechs, Mirage grabbing his friend and dragging him around the corner and into the cool confines of the inner dwellings of the pits of kaon.

"Here we go... No need to be quiet or hidden now." He smirked as he began to walk through the labyrynth of halls, humming softly to himself as he tried to find some of the gladiators that he and Bluestreak wished to find and speak to.

Creeping through the halls the two young mechs felt their apprehension grow to the point where Bluestreak's servos were trembling, and his voice quivered when he spoke. "M-Mirage? What if they decide to k-kill us?" He asked, earning a scoff from his red friend. "Course they wouldn't, Blue! They'd have to-" Mirage came around the corner and ran into a large, hulking mass of black, falling back onto his aft, optics widening with excitement.

Bluestreak stared up at the huge black mech that turned around to face them, easily recognizable as the gladiator Turmoil, who looked down at them with deep red optics, a strange glint passing through them as his arms shot out with an uncomprehensible speed, grabbing the two intruders by their arms and jerking them closer.

"Let go!" Bluestreak cried in a way that made him sound scared when, really, a thrill of nervous excitement passed through him as he struggled weakly, putting none of his spark into it.

"Well, well, well! Look what we've got here, Rocket!" Turmoil smirked at the two while he jerked the young mechs forwards, pulling Mirage into Rocket's arms while he kept a firm hold on Bluestreak, whose optics were large with awe. "We've got a couple of tresspassers!"

Rocket, a dark blue mech, smirked down at Mirage, who was struggling as a large, clawed servo was clamped over his intake, muffling his protests. "Intruding were you?" He leered down at him.

Bluestreak whimpered fearfully when he was really actually excited. "N-No... We just wanted to t-talk to some of the gladiators." He answered hurriedly.

The two gladiators roared with laugher. "Oh were you? Let us introduce you." Rocket smirked, looking over at Turmoil. "Comm some of the others, Turmoil..And get them somewhere more convenient."

With those words, both Bluestreak and Mirage were jerked off their pedes and dragged along down several halls until Bluestreak was so sure that they were lost, finally being dumped into a hallway that was dark, the lights broken, and occupied by several other hulking forms standing there in the shadows.

"What's this? Pleasure bots?" One gladiator with an optical patch demanded, eyeing the two younger mechs as they were uncerimoniously dumped onto the ground.

"Pleasure bots?!" Mirage sputtered as he sat up, looking so very much like an angry, arrogant noble. "We're not-" He was cut off by Turmoil's servo clasping his servo over the towerling's mouth tightly. 

"They're intruders." Rocket responded, still holding onto Bluestreak, who was feeling more and more excited, but tried to look frightened by not making optic contact with any of the other mechs surrounding him. "Turmoil and I thought we'd show them a lesson... Especially with how expensive the pleasure bots are getting down here."

Mirage's optics widened in delight, even though he was trying desperately to keep that hidden. "What?" He asked in repulsion that sounded real, even to Bluestreak.

"Aw, don't act so surprised little towerling!" One gladiator, Cruncher, smirked as he reached between a struggling Mirage's legs to cup his spike housing, stroking it with his thumb digit. "We've got needs just like any other bot. And you can fulfill them for us." He added.

Mirage squirmed in Rocket's grip as his servos were gripped, keeping him still as Cruncher stroked the housing of the red mechs' spike, then around the panel to his valve, trying to search out the manuel latch as Mirage began to fail at keeping up an afraid facade.

Bluestreak was watching with excitement when he suddenly felt himself against a wall, Turmoil's lips connecting with his own in a rough, lustful kiss, his knee grinding against the smaller Cybertronian's interface, making the young mech groan in pleasure, the rough servos mapping out his frame and every seam, making him let out mewls, moans and whines of pleasure as he parted his lips to let the gladiator's glossa into his mouth.

Growling at the show between Turmoil and Bluestreak, Rocket forced Mirage onto his knees, then pinning his helm and servos down, smacking the red mech's aft wiht a wide smirk. "Keep that pretty little aft of yours up there." He ordered, chuckling at the yelp his smack received. "Get him open." He growled at a green mech, who came over and knelt down behind Mirage, the young noble trying to see what was going on behind him, the weight of Rocket on his shoulders keeping him down, letting out a whine of surprise when he felt something warm and wet trail over his spike housing and up his aft, eagerly opening his panel, unable to keep up the act that he was scared, showing now that he was really enjoying it.

A grunt of surprise came from the green mech, who played a clawed digit around the opening of the squirming mech's valve, smirking slowly. " You know something, Rocket? I think the little slut's enjoying this...." He stated, leaning forwards and pressing his faceplates flush against Mirage's aft as he wriggled his glossa into the slowly lubricating valve.

Rocket raised his optical ridges and sounded amused. "He WANTS this??" he asked, smacking Mirage's aft again. "Aw... Such a cute little pleasure seeking mech could've just ASKED. We would've been happy to oblige." He smirked.

Bluestreak was finally released from the rough kiss, his panels open from the grinding, making Turmoil smirk as he shoved him into the arms of the famour twin gladiators. "I prefer sucking." Turmoil whispered into the smaller mech's audios pleasurably.

Venting hard with wide optics as he was put on his knees, Bluestreak watched as Sunstreaker got down on his knees directly in front of him, panel open and his hard erection bobbing slightly between his legs. "Work me up a little more so I can give you what you undoubtedly want." The golden mech ordered, Bluestreak giving the spike an experimental stroke, shivering when he saw it twitch, before closing his servos over it and beginning to squeeze and rub it, listening to the moans of the owner as he tried to work the erection into a greater state of hardening, feeling Sideswipe press against his back, something hard rubbing near his aft and leaving a wet smear. "C'mon, use that pretty mouth of yours." The red mech whispered into his audios.

Mirage let out a cry of pleasure and clenched his servos tightly together as he squirmed, keeping his aft up as he had been ordered. "Uhh! Please!" He groaned out as he felt the glossa tasting his valve wriggle in deeper, making him moan before whining as it was pulled out, the strange mech sucking at his hole where fluids were leaking out, the occasional slurping sound making the small red mech harder and wetter than ever. 

"So you DO want this!" Rocket laughed loudly from atop him, pushing a digit up the towerling's aft then slipping it out to push it into the willing mouth, grinning as he felt Mirage eagerly suck it clean. "Huh, little whore." He smirked. "Take him now Daredevil."

Daredevil, a sandy brown mech, smirked as he let his massive, studded spike out, standing proud and straight against Mirage's aft, rutting against him and making Mirage moan as he felt the ridges rubbing against his outer lips send tingles of charge over his frame. "Mmmhm~! PLEASE~" He sobbed out needily, making those watching laugh.

"Hm.... I don't know pretty mech... What if I'm too big for your slutty valve?" Daredevil smirked as he continued to rut against him.

Mirage tried to press back against the spike now nudging at his exposed valve, but couldn't get it in when it was pulled out of reach. "No! No! Make it stretch! Please! I want you in me so so terribly deep!" He pleaded needily.

"Well, if you insist." Daredevil purred into the smaller mech's audio before he took a firm hold on his hips to hold him still, rubbing his spike over his aft before guiding it to the shamelessly clenching and weeping valve, smirking as he jerked his hips forwards and slid into Mirage, burying himself between his folds with a groan. "Little slut's tight." He grunted, not giving the red mech time to adjust before he began to thrust roughly.

Bluestreak's optics were wide as he obeyed Sideswipe and leaned forwards enough to give Sunstreaker's spike a little lick, making the gladiator growl pleasurably, the sound encouraging the fanmech into taking the head into his mouth, glossa running up and down the ridges of the spike as he gave long, dragging sucks. "Oh frag! Just like that, mech!" Sunstreaker groaned, gripping the smaller mech's helm tightly and pushing him further down onto his spike, smirking a little when Bluestreak gagged on him. "Too big for you?" he asked, chuckling when Bluestreak shook his helm as best he could and took in even more.

"Little slagger acts just like a pleasure bot, doesn't he Sunny?" Sideswipe purred into the mech's audios, earning a soft whine of need, optics dim with want as the gladiator laughed softly, smacking his aft. "I'll give you what you want in just a moment." He whispered, rubbing the place that he had slapped moments before, smirking when the mech pressed back into it. "I love sluts."

Bluestreak brought his arms under Sunstreaker's knees to get a hold on the yellow mech's aft, pulling himself forwards and deep throating the spike with a moan, swallowing around it as he tried to not be distracted by the thumb digit pushing into his aft port and feeling around, pausing in his sucking and trying to look over his shoulder, but Sunstreaker's grip tightened. "Pay no attention to him. Keep doing what you are doing." He ordered with a grunt, thrusting upwards into the smaller mech's intake.

Vision blurred with pleasure, Mirage turned his helm a little and looked over at Bluestreak, seeing Sideswipe on his knee joints behind the smaller mech, who was on all fours sucking Sunstreaker off, the red twin's spike hard as he rutted over the outer lips of Bluestreaker's valve before finally thrusting home, causing the smaller mech to jerk and keen around the mouthful of spike, making Mirage grin faintly before he was distracted by another hard thrust to his pleasure core, crying out loudly and bucking. Rocket had gotten off of him once he had noticed that Mirage wasn't going to try to get away at all since he was having the time of his life. "Ah-hah! Ah! Harder! Please deeper! Stretch me!" He begged needily, pressing back into Daredevil's thrusts, the gladiator grunting and picking up speed a little.

Mirage keened as charge crackled through his frame and heat collected in his lower regions, placing his faceplates into his arms as he felt the gladiator thrust harder and growl, the red towerling screaming his release before Daredevil snarled and buried his spike into him, overloading hard with a roar, revving his engines and rattling Mirage to his core.

Groaning, Mirage shuddered as he felt hot, thick fluids fill his valve as it greedily milked the spike filling it, the red mech gasping softly when Daredevil pulled out, a wash of transfluids following his spike and running in rivulets down his legs. "F-Frag." Mirage groaned, sliding his legs down to the ground before he gave a yelp when two digits were shoved into his valve and lifted his aft back up, pain and pleasure filling him as he looked over his shoulder at Rocket, who was grinning at him. "There's no way you're done yet, so keep your aft up." He ordered.

Bluestreak couldn't focus on sucking Sunstreaker off now, his entire focus on the spike slowly pumping in and out of his valve, Sideswipe rolling his hips against his aft teasingly, the tip of his spike brushing against his pleasure core and making Bluestreak whine, pulling away from Sunstreaker, who smirked and pushed him backwards.

Crying out in surprise, Bluestreak fell back onto Sideswipe, moaning when it shifted the large spike in him, the red twin wrapping his arms around the smaller mech and hooking his knees beneath Bluestreak as he lay down onto his back. 

Confused, Bluestreak vented hard as Sunstreaker disappeared down between their legs, giving a little lick to where the swollen spike was filling his valve, earning a soft keen from the trespasser, Sunstreaker chuckling. "You look like you need a little more in you, don't you want more?" He purred as he guided his own spike to where Sideswipe's was already buried within Bluestreak.

With wide optics, Bluestreak felt the second spike prod at his valve before beginning to make it's way into him, arching a little and gasping. "Frag! Please!" He begged, the golden gladiator smirking and slamming into him suddenly, Bluestreaker screaming and his optics whiting out briefly with pleasure as he was sat back up, two thick spikes deep between the folds of his valve. He barely had any time to recover before the twins were moving, Sideswipe at a slow, deep pace, Sunstreaker at a fast, hard pace.

Mirage moaned as he watched this happen, the fist of Rocket pumping in and out of his valve as the red towerling mech shifted on his knee joints and pressed back into it with a keen, whimpering in loss when it was pulled out of him and placed in front of his face. "Clean it off pretty little trespasser." Rocket ordered, smirking as the red mech began to lick the lubricants off of his glossa, shivering. "Who's next? Take him from behind while I take his mouth." He ordered, smirking as his servo was licked clean, grasping Mirage by his audios and pulling his faceplates down until his lips were against his spike. "Now I want you to take in all of this, alright?" He asked, earning a soft moan and a nod in response, releasing Mirage as the towerling took his spike in and began to bob his helm, working his way down until his lips were flush against the gladiator's pelvic armour. "Good mech." Rocket grunted as another of his comrades thrust into the red mech, who shuddered and bucked a little while still trying to suck the spike.

Bluestreak screamed when the two spikes moving in and out of him suddenly swelled slightly and he overloaded at the pleasure and pain of the stretch, valve squeezing as best as it could and milking at it's donors, the two spikes twitching before they released their load at the same time, causing Bluestreak to writhe in the laps of the gladiators, who growled and gripped him tightly, pushing him down harder over their spikes as they filled him with their seed, the smaller mech panting. "F-Frag. Let's go again." He grinned, making them both smirk. "You sure pretty mech?"

Rolling his optics, Bluestreak nodded. "More sure than I've ever been."

******

"Where'd they all go? You can't have eleven gladiators just vanish!" SteelCase, one of the owners of the Pits and all of the gladiators that fought in it, snapped at his fellow owner, Cranker, as he stalked through the halls. "They didn't leave the pits! Because we would've known that if they had!" He added sharply.

Cranker grunted. "I told you, none of them were around this morning." He responded as they rounded another corner.

"Well I want them f-..." SteelCase fell silent, freezing in the middle of a dimly lit hallway, intake dropping open as he saw what seemed to be the missing eleven gladiators, all lying sprawled over the hall, two brightly coloured mechs among them. The red mech had a spike up his aft and arms around him as he was cuddled by BlackOut, and the other unknown mech was sleeping between the twins.

"Oh slag..." Cranker muttered as he looked around, kicking one of the gladiators roughly. "Get up you slaggers!" He shouted loudly, the gladiators immediately onlining and getting up quickly, the two owners shuddering when they heard a faint moaning keen come from the red mech when the spike was suddenly pulled from his aft.

"Alright you slagging lot. Get the frag out of this hall and prepare for corrective excersises!" Cranker shouted, nearly screaming, the gladiators all grinning at him before they moved around them and vanished, leaving the two younger mechs to stagger to their pedes. "Slag... What are we supposed to do with them now? They're not gladiators! Or lower caste!" He added, looking at his friend.

SteelCase vented and approached the two mechs now. "I take it neither of you are... damaged?" He asked slowly, both mechs looking up at him and seeming both afraid and not completely on their pedes, making Cranker growl. "They fragged them good." He muttered, shutting up at a glare from his companion. "Look. What happened here.... We wanna keep it here, alright? So... Just take this, we'll get you out of here, and we'll keep what obviously happened between us, deal?" Steelcase asked, handing each mech a chip for ten thousand credits.

The red mech looked up at him before looking at the ground, nodding quickly, making Cranker snort. "Li'l wimps." He growled before SteelCase turned to him. "Get them out of here." He whispered, the other mech rolling his red optics and motioning for the two to follow him.

*****

Once the two mechs weren't looking, Mirage looked at Bluestreak and grinned, giving him a thumbs up before immediately slumping his posture and following the grumpier of the two mechs out of the hall way, both he and Bluestreak trying their best to not scream and cheer at the top of their vents... They'd save that for when they were back home... Then they could have some high grade and talk ALL about it.

 

THE END


End file.
